legofandomcom_ru-20200214-history
ЛЕГО Фильм
The LEGO Movie (ЛЕГО: Фильм), оригинальное название - LEGO: The Piece of Resistance (ЛЕГО: Блок сопротивления) - фильм, впервые показанный 7 февраля 2014 в США, 14 февраля в Европе и Азии и 27 февраля в России. Изначально он был задуман как компьютерно обработанное видео, снятое кадр за кадром. Сюжет Сюжет уже известен, но он не будет написан, так как является огромным спойлером. Роли озвучивали * Крис Прэтт - Эммет * Уилл Фэррэлл - Лорд Бизнес/Президент Бизнес * Элизабет Бэнкс - Дикарка * Уилл Арнетт - Бэтмен * Ник Оффермэн - Стальная борода * Элисон Бри - Кисонька * Чарли Дэй - Бенни * Лайам Нисон - Плохой коп/Хороший коп, Папа-коп * Морган Фриман - Витрувиус * Ченнинг Татум - Супермен * Джона Хилл - Зелёный фонарь * Коби Смолдерс - Чудо-женщина * Энтони Дэниелс - C-3PO * Кейт Фергюсон - Хан Соло * Уилл Форт - Авраам Линкольн * Тодд Хансен - Гэндальф * Киген-Майкл Кей - Усач Фрэнк * Келли Лафферти as помощник Лода Бизнеса. * Крис МакКей - Ларри Кофевар * Шакил О'Нил - он сам * Крис Палюсцек - Робот-усач * Крис Романо - Джо * Джейдон Сэнд - Финн * Мелисса Штурм - Галя-работница, Мама-коп * Джорма Таккон - Уильям Шекспир * Лейки Вескиметц - компьютер * Билли Ди Уильямс - Лэндо Калриссиан Персонажи Создание Планы снять фильм появились в августе 2009. В июне 2010 Фил Лорд и Крис Миллер начали писать сценарий и стали режиссёрами. 11 ноября 2011 было объявлено, что фильм будет выпущен в 2014 и спродюсирован австралийской компанией Animal Logic. В марте 2012 Лорд и Миллер заявили, что возможным названием станет "LEGO: The Piece of Resistance", и что вскоре начнётся кастинг актёров, разработка персонажей и сюжет фильма. "Надеюсь, что через 3-4 месяца", сказал Фил Лорд. Наборы Основная статья: The LEGO Movie (Серия) В СМИ компания LEGO заявили, что будет выпущена линейка из 17 наборов, основанных на фильме, которые будут изображать всё: от космоса до Дикого Запада. Также было объявлено о выпуске серии коллекционных минифигурок, изображающих персонажей фильма. Видеоигра Основная статья: The LEGO Movie Video Game Также было объявлено не только о наборах, но и о разработке видеоигры по фильму. В игре около 15 уровней и 90 персонажей. Галерея Рекламы и постеры the-lego-movie-logo.jpg|The movie's logo LEGO-Movie-Poster.jpg|The first poster the-lego-movie-prize-poster.jpg|A poster from the LEGO Movie website lego-movie-comic-con-poster.jpg|Lego movie comic con 2013 poster hr_The_LEGO_Movie_7.jpg|a poster featuring Batman The-Lego-Movie-Character-Poster-Wyldstyle-445x650.jpg|A poster featuring Wyldstyle the-lego-movie-vitruvius-morgan-freeman-poster.jpg|A poster featuring Vitruvius lego-movie-poster-charlie-day-benny.jpg|A poster featuring benny Lego-Emmet.jpg|A poster featuring emmet lord-business-lego-movie-poster.jpg|A poster featuring Lord Business Lego-standee-e1382707694929-600x803.jpg|A cardboard cutout used to promote the film in movie theaters. WildWest2.jpg WildWest1.jpg CloudCukooLand2.jpg CloudCukooLand1.jpg BricksburgOctan3.jpg BricksburgOctan2.jpg BricksburgOctan.jpg The lego movie characters.png BaBDxf0CcAA4B07.png-large.png BaLjKPgCEAAGdHI.png-large.png BaTbRrwCYAAHOOw.png-large.png BYkhvoaCcAAQ0wS.png-large.png BYRJaPlCMAESboh.jpg-large.jpg BZoYurGCEAAuTdM.png-large.png BZYFTNOCQAAfZPb.png-large.png|Promoting legomovie.tumblr.com TheLEGOMovie_Facebook.png|Celebrating 200,000 fans on Facebook TheLEGOMovie_MetalBeard.png the-lego-movie-awesome.png Trim_the_tree.png The_LEGO_Movie-Winter_Solstice.png the_lego_movie_christmas.png the_lego_movie_trailer_maker.png|Promoting the SigFig Trailer Maker the_lego_movie_kwanzaa.png tumblr_myn47s6DWp1rkag3to1_500.png Have_you_hugged_a_uni-kitty_today.png TheLEGOMoviel-GameBuilder.png|Promoting the Game Bulder TheLEGOMovie-HatDay.png the-lego-movie-nice-mean.png the_lego_movie-fact_45.png Taco_tuesday.png The lego movie banner.jpg The-LEGO-Movie-Batman-banner.jpg the_lego_movie_wallpaper_bad_cop.png the_lego_movie_wallpaper_batman.png the_lego_movie_wallpaper_emmet.png the_lego_movie_wallpaper_supercycle.png Emmet Construction 1600x1200.jpg LEGO MOVIE HAPPY MEAL.png Superman_poster.jpg the_lego_movie-batitude.jpg Spaceyness.jpg Mysticism.jpg the-lego-movie-excitement.jpg Adventure.jpg Скриншоты TLM Ruins.png|Emmet and Wyldstyle TLM Batwing 2.png TLM BulletTime.png TLM Western.png TLM Vitruvius.png The-Lego-Movie-for-2014-gets-a-trailer.jpg lego-movie-trailer-2014.jpg LegoIntroSlide.jpg HaveYouSeenTheGreenGrocerLately.jpg Uni-kitty.jpg The-Lego-Movie.jpg| and Emmet Mindstorms hearing sensor in legomovie.PNG|A Mindstorms NXT hearing sensor, present on the cannon Lloyd LegoMovie.png|Lloyd Garmadon Mainimageworlds normal.jpg Mainimage character normal.jpg Character lowercallout option1 normal.jpg MeltingChamberAndHearingSensor.jpg Fluffies (and jeff).png Brushing teeth.png|"Brush Your Teeth." The LEGO Movie Finland Trailer.PNG|"What the Heck?" Worlds_ocean1.jpg|Emmet, Wyldstyle, Uni-Kitty, Batman, Vitruvius, and Benny in a double decker couch. Worlds_presidentbusinesslair2.jpg|Lord Business at his Lair with Biznis-Kitty, Bruce Wayne, and Robo Feds. b.PNG|Citizens being frozen by the Kragle-izer Metalbeard Crew.png Screen_Shot_2014-02-06_at_11.16.14_AM.png|"I Hate this Place.." Screen_Shot_2014-02-06_at_11.16.48_AM.png|"Knight's Club" ZlCfzRePxzcZKvV1pb.jpg|"There is a prophecy…" Screen_Shot_2014-02-07_at_10.19.03_PM.png|"Rest in Pieces!" TacoTuesdayVideoFeedLiveKRAGLE.png|The video camera in Lord Business' lair. Видео News Freeman, Banks Give Voice to Lego Movie LEGO Movie with Directors of 21 Jump Street LEGO The Motion Picture Vehicle Design Contest Official Teaser Trailer|The Official Teaser Trailer The Lego Movie - International Trailer (HD) Will Ferrell|International Trailer The LEGO® Movie - Meet Emmet-0|Meet Emmet The LEGO Movie - Wyldstyle Counts Down - Official Warner Bros.|Meet Wyldstyle The LEGO® Movie - Meet President Business|Meet President Business The LEGO® Movie - Meet Metal Beard|Meet MetalBeard The LEGO® Movie - Meet Batman|Meet Batman The LEGO® Movie - Official Main Trailer HD|Official Main Trailer Official LEGO trailer - Moments Worth Paying For @ FindAnyFilm|Moments Worth Paying For trailer The LEGO Movie Who Are You|"Who Are You?" The LEGO Movie All Sizes|"All Sizes" The Lego Movie Official TV SPOT - This Man (2014) - Chris Pratt Movie HD|"This Man" The LEGO Movie - TV Spot 1 HD|TV Spot The LEGO Movie Girl Power|"Girl Power" The LEGO Movie - "Fate" TV Spot - Official Warner Bros.|"Fate" The LEGO Movie - "Unlikely Heroes" TV Spot - Official Warner Bros.|"Unlikely Heroes" The Lego Movie - Behind the Bricks|Behind the Bricks THE LEGO MOVIE -- Chinese New Year Greeting|Chinese New Year Greeting The LEGO Movie - "What if We Went Underwater" Clip|"What if We Went Underwater" The LEGO Movie - "Cloud Cuckoo Land" Clip|"Cloud Cuckoo Land" The LEGO Movie - "I'm Batman" Clip|"I'm Batman" The LEGO Movie -"We Are Entering Your Mind" Clip|"We Are Entering Your Mind" The LEGO Movie - "Lord Business" Clip|"Lord Business" The LEGO Movie - "You're The One The Prophecy Spoke Of" Clip|"You're The One The Prophecy Spoke Of" The LEGO Movie - "Isn't There Supposed To Be a Good Cop" Clip|"Isn't There Supposed To Be a Good Cop" The LEGO Movie - "Everything is Awesome" Clip|"Everything is Awesome" The LEGO Movie - "Good Morning" Clip|"Good Morning" The LEGO Movie - TV Spot 4 HD|TV Spot 4 The LEGO Movie - "Man of Plastic" Featurette HD|"Man of Plastic" The LEGO Movie - Will Arnett is Batman HD|Will Arnet The LEGO Movie - The Emmet Awards Are Coming!|Emmet Awards The LEGO Movie - TV Spot 5 HD|TV Spot 5 The LEGO Movie - Puppy Bowl Coin Toss HD|Puppy Bowl Coin Toss The LEGO Movie - TV Spot 6 HD|TV Spot 6 The LEGO Movie Greatest Team|"Greatest Team" The Lego Movie Complete B-ROLL (2014) - Will Ferrell, Nick Offerman Movie HD|Voice actors at work with quotes that weren't added in the film. The LEGO Movie - Outtakes HD|Outtakes Интересные факты * Фильм должен был выйти 28 февраля, но был перенесён. * Фильм состоит исключительно из компьютерной анимации, выглядящей как кадр-за-кадром снятое видео. Также испольуется и живая съёмка, в сценах с реальными людьми. * В отличие от других фильмов LEGO, всё в фильме выглядит как собранное из LEGO: здания, рельеф, облака, дым, лазер, вода и взрывы. Несобранные же вещи являются предметами из мира людей: пластырь, жидкость для снятия лака, лазерная указка, Q-Tip и тюбик клея (Kragle), крышка от клея (блок сопротивления) и посох Витрувиуса (частично съеденный леденец). Многие из них хранятся в комнате реликвий лорда Бизнеса. * Некоторые видео, снятые фанатами, были вставлены в фильм. * В фильме множество отсылок на другие темы. * Будет сиквел. Ссылки * Официальный сайт * Страница в Facebook * Микроблог в Twitter